1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a face collation apparatus for collating and recognizing a person by using face information. More specifically, this invention relates to a face collation apparatus and a biometrics data collation apparatus both of which are capable of accurately identifying a person on the basis of a comprehensive collation result even if part of the data of the collation results of a person approximate the characteristic data of other persons.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, individual persons have different biometrics data such as faces, fingerprints, voiceprints and irises. In the case of collation of a person by the use of such biometrics data, characteristic data particular to the person which are extracted from raw data acquired during collation are compared with registered characteristic data, and when it is determined that the obtained collation result has a high collation value above a threshold level, the person is identified.